Bachelorette Party
by Rubyslippers451
Summary: A one-shot about Belle's bachelorette party a some hijinks that ensue. Captain Swan & Outlaw Queen. Sadly, Rumbelle is only implied, as Belle is engaged to The Dark One. Rated T to be safe (yes there's drinking *gasp*).


**I had this thought about what a bachelorette party might be in Storybrooke, so here it goes in a one-shot. I began this during the first half of season 3, so MM isn't pregnant, Neal isn't dead, and Tinkerbell never really crossed my mind. (Though, looking back, I wish she had. I think her inclusion would've been fun.)**

**For those reading my story "What Happens" no, I haven't forgotten about it, but I've been dealing with some issues… Not looking for pity, so that's all I'll say. I plan on returning to it and hope you stick with me. **

**If you like Lieutenant Duckling fics, give my other story "Torn" a go and let me know what you think...**

**As always, please review. I love getting feedback on where I can improve. Please remember, though, I meant for this to be a one-shot, so if it seems short, it's kinda supposed to be. If you want to make it longer, feel free to run with the idea.**

**I do not own any of the characters. Not even Granny, though we seem to be kindred spirits...**

* * *

Scavenger Hunt The List:

1. Persuade a guy to serenade you

2. Take a picture of a flaming shot, then down it

3. Persuade a cute guy to show a tattoo that isn't publicly visible

4. Get a guy's phone number on a napkin

5. Get a picture from inside the men's room

6. Find the oldest man in the bar and ask him to dance

7. Get a guy to buy you a shot

8. Kiss a bald man's head

9. Get a piggy back ride from a stranger

10. Go to the bathroom and make a veil out of toilet paper

11. Ask a guy to practice walking down the aisle with you

12. Ask a guy to show you his belly button

* * *

Ruby smiled as Belle read over the tasks that she needed to complete that night. She had pondered over it all day while working at Granny's. It didn't help that Belle refused to do some of the more risqué and, in Ruby's opinion, fun tasks, like taking a body shot off a guy or dance on the bar or tabletop. But, it was Belle's bachelorette, so if she wanted it to be 'tame,' then Ruby would comply.

They were sitting at the counter at Granny's, waiting for the rest of the party guests to arrive. Ruby had chosen to wear a pair of tight red leather pants with a cropped halter top. Belle was more demure, wearing a flared skirt over tights and with a blouse. They looked up as the bell rang, signaling the arrival of Mary-Margaret and Emma. Emma's blonde hair was set off by the black mini dress, the thin straps crossing delicately in the back. The brunette was more casual, wearing a white sweater and jeans. Mary-Margaret had a bright smile across her face as she approached the waiting duo. She pulled Belle into a warm embrace, saying, "I'm really happy for you. If anyone can make an honest man out of Rumplestiltskin, it's you."

"Let's hope so," Emma muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, "Who else are we waiting for? Still can't persuade you to join us, Granny?" She addressed the woman behind the counter, who was busy counting tickets from earlier in the evening. Granny paused, snorted, and retorted, "If I go, who's going to feed all these hungry customers?" She swept her arm wide, gesturing to the empty diner. "No. I think I'll stay here and hold down the fort. You girls have fun. But not too much fun," she said, looking pointedly at Ruby, who just smiled in return.

"Well, there's you two and Ariel," Belle explained, tracing back to Emma's first question. "Ashley had a date night already planned with Sean, so just the five of us." Moments later, the red head appeared in a blue tank dress with a wide black belt, looking eager for the night's events. Ruby had tried explaining what a bachelorette party was to her, but eventually said that some things needed to be experienced first hand.

"All right, ladies, let's do this!" Ruby grabbed the scavenger hunt list out of Belle's hand and began herding them toward the door. Before they got two steps, the door opened again. The women stopped as Regina strode in. "Celebrating, ladies?" She questioned, boredom dripping from her voice. "It's my bachelorette," Belle explained with a smile, choosing to overlook the mayor's tone. "That's right," Regina cooed, "someone actually managed to tame the beast. Well, don't let me stop you." She stepped aside and moved toward a table by the window.

Belle looked at her a moment with a thoughtful expression. "You're not watching Henry tonight?" She asked moving closer to Regina. "No," she replied. "He's with your future stepson. I thought I'd stop in and grab something for dinner." Belle looked at her again silently. She slowly turned to her companions with an imploring look. Ruby's eyes went wide before she shook her head. Mary-Margaret looked at Regina, then back to Belle and nodded briefly. Emma sighed and shrugged one shoulder. Ariel just looked confused. Belle smiled and turned back to Regina, saying, "Why don't you join us?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Regina said slowly. "Really, I insist," Belle stated more firmly. "You deserve a night out with the girls as much as any of us." Regina looked at each woman's expression, from Emma's indifference to Ruby's glare, and clicked her tongue. "Why not?"

Belle smiled. "Good, it's settled." Ruby turned on her heel, leading the way out the door. "Fine, but the first round's on you," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

As the women strolled into the Rabbit Hole, several heads turned their way. Ruby headed straight for the bar, yelling, "Get a table by the dance floor," on her way there. The ladies chose a round hightop that was big enough to seat all of them. As Emma settled on her stool, she looked around the moderately populated bar. There was a smattering of familiar faces, and a few she didn't know.

She didn't have long to peruse the crowd before Ruby returned with a tray of shots. "What are these?" She asked cautiously.

"Slippery nipples," Ruby replied, eliciting an arched eyebrow from Regina before she, too, grabbed one of the small glasses, holding it gingerly between her thumb and forefinger. Ruby held hers firmly in the air. "Here's to Belle on hopefully finding her happily ever after, and to a night of fun and mischief." After a chorus of agreement from the group, all the drinks quickly disappeared.

"Ooh! That was good. Can we get another?" Ariel eagerly asked.

"Better take it slow, honey," Emma warned. "You have a long night ahead of you."

"Too true," Mary-Margaret piped in. "Why don't we start on Ruby's list?" She had an uncharacteristically wicked grin on her face. "I think Mary-Margaret's right," Ruby agreed enthusiastically. "Why don't we start slow. How about..." she consulted her list. "Number 10. Go the bathroom and make a veil out of toilet paper." Belle giggled. "Okay, but I may need someone to help. Mary-Margaret?" She nodded and followed her to the ladies' room.

"Let me see that list," Regina demanded, snatching the paper from Ruby's hand. Her eyes skimmed the tasks quickly. "Is that the best you could come up with?" Ruby plucked the list from her fingers and challenged, "You think you could do better?"

"What about telling a guy she's been a bad girl and asking for a spanking?" Regina smiled sardonically.

"Yeah, I can just see Belle doing that now," Emma retorted dryly.

"Well, why don't we do our own scavenger hunt, then," Regina said. "A dare is offered up and the person who accepts it or completes it first gets a point. The person with the most points at the end of the night gets a favor from each of the losers."

"Why would we want a favor from you?" Ruby sneered.

"You never know when it'll come in handy," Regina trailed off. "Besides, what makes you think you'll even get one?"

"Sounds like fun," Ariel said gleefully. "Why not?" Emma shrugged, hoping to end the bickering. Ruby took a breath. Holding her shoulders back, she replied, "Fine. I'll start." She walked up to the bar where Dr. Whale was cradling a scotch. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He looked taken aback for a moment, until she tilted her head back to the table. He looked at the three women staring and lifted his glass to them. He then quickly swatted Ruby's bottom and went back to his drink, shaking his head.

As Ruby made her way back to the table, Emma heard Mary-Margaret ask from behind her, "What was that about?"

"Um..." Emma paused, not sure how to explain their game to the other two women. She gave them a condensed version, eliciting an amused head shake from her mother. Ruby arrived back at the table and lifted her index finger in the air to indicate her score. Regina smirked at her, while Ruby just smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" Belle twirled to show everyone her new accessory. Mary-Margaret had twisted some toilet paper into a braid and wrapped it around her head like a crown. Several streams trailed down her back to her waist, while two were draped over each shoulder. "Very bridal," Emma nodded in approval. "In fact, I think it sets the mood for..." she reached for Ruby's list and skimmed it. "Number eleven. 'Get a guy to practice walking down the aisle with you'." Ariel clapped rapidly with excitement. "Ooh, yes. And I think we should pick who the guy is!" She nodded for emphasis. "That's actually a good idea," Regina said with a touch of surprise. She looked around the crowd. "Let's see who the lucky guy will be..." Her eyes landed on a short bald man with a beard. "Leroy."

"Leroy? That's your choice?" Ruby asked incredulously. "He's actually a decent guy. That's kinda...nice of you, Regina."

"Well, Belle should experience at least one decent guy walking her down the aisle in her life," Regina replied.

"There it is," Ruby retorted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, no matter," Belle said to them. "Leroy's an excellent choice to walk me down the aisle." She spun on her heel and floated off toward the man, who was playing pool in the corner with Doc, her "veil" billowing out behind her. When she reached the game table, the two players greeted her and, noting her headdress, congratulated her, though Leroy wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Doc.

"Well, she's off on her task," Ruby said slyly. "I think it's time for another dare."

"You guys have fun with that." Mary-Margaret said. "I think I'll just watch."

"First to get a guy to buy them a drink," Ruby blurted out before heading over to three guys playing darts. Regina rolled her eyes, slid gracefully off her stool, and headed to the bar.

"Looks like I'm going to lose this one," Emma said, shaking her head.

"You ladies look like you could use a drink," a thickly accented voice said behind her. A hand reached over her shoulder and deposited a rocks glass on the table in front of her with a dark iced liquor in it.

"Let me guess: rum?" She asked, turning her head to look at Captain Hook.

"Actually, I noticed you prefer whiskey," he replied with a crooked grin. "Ladies, can I get you anything?" He looked at the other two women at the table.

"Such a gentleman," Mary-Margaret said, looking at Emma. "I'll have a vodka cranberry, thank you."

"Um..." Ariel looked at Mary-Margaret, who nodded. "I'll have one of those, too," she said.

"Be right back," Hook bowed slightly before going to the bar.

Ruby flitted back to the table just then with a dirty martini in her hand. Her smile faltered only slightly when she spotted the glass in front of Emma. "How'd you get that?" Ruby asked with a smile, glancing at the pirate who just left.

"Hook got it for her," Mary-Margaret answered for her daughter with a twinkle in her eye.

Regina returned to the table, clutching a red wine, and had to be told the origins of Emma's drink. "Well, I suppose that's a point for you, Miss Swan," she said sourly.

Belle returned just then, all smiles, and noted the drinks. "I think I'm going to need to catch up with you ladies."

"And, it appears as though Emma has an admirer," Ruby said, winking.

Emma rolled her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, this is still girls' night out," she said loudly as Hook arrived back at the table with drinks for Mary-Margaret and Ariel.

"Oh, I have no intention of crashing your party," he said, as if it were the last thought that had crossed his mind. "I simply saw some ladies in need of a refreshment, and far be it for me to let a damsel go in distress." He tipped his hand to his forehead as he bowed and returned to the bar.

"It wouldn't have bothered me if he had stayed," Belle said.

"No. Emma's right," Ruby said, throwing her arm over Belle's shoulders. "This is girls' night out and we're not going to stop the momentum we had going." She looked at Belle's empty hands. "And you've got some catching up to do."

"Number two?" Regina offered. Ruby looked at Regina with a little surprise. "Agreed," she said. "Get this girl a flaming B-52!"

"I'll get it," Emma offered and walked up to the bar. She leaned forward to get the bartender's attention and placed the order for Belle. "You know what, make that six," she amended, pulling out her credit card.

As she watched the bartender work, she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to the left and caught Hook's gaze. He lifted his glass to her and called out, "Better take it easy, love. I'd hate for you to loosen up too much." He gave her a wink and crooked smile.

"Don't worry," she smiled back with false sweetness. "I have no intention of losing my senses." With that, she told the bartender where to deliver the shots and spun on her heel to head back to the table.

Moments later, the bartender set a tray down on the table, six shots filled with Kahlua and Irish cream balanced on top. He pulled six straws out of his pocket and handed them to Ruby, who passed them out. He then produced a match, lit it, and touched it to the tops of all the shots, causing a blue flame to erupt from the glasses. Emma held up her cell phone and snapped a photo of Ruby demonstrating how to down the shot safely, quickly sucking it up through the straw. She handed her phone to Ruby to record the rest of the table's attempts. Emma quickly followed Ruby's example, enjoying the candy-like flavor. Regina, not wanting to be outdone, quickly followed suit. Mary-Margaret and Belle looked more hesitant, but were able to accomplish the task unscathed. Ariel surprised the group by sucking up her own shot in record time, the ladies cheering her on.

"Ooh, that was good," the redhead exclaimed, licking her lips. "Let's get another." Emma laughed heartily, remembering that she had said nearly that same thing after her first shot.

"There's plenty of other drinks to sample. You don't want to limit yourself," she offered. "You know, Belle, we're burning through that list of yours. Maybe you should slow down a bit."

"Nonsense," Ruby exclaimed. "We're just getting started. Three down, nine to go."

"Actually," Belle said, "eight to go. I kissed Leroy's head after he walked me down the aisle." She pointed at number eight on the list.

"OK," Ruby conceded. "Eight to go." She eyed the karaoke setup in the corner of the room and grinned. "I'll be right back." She walked up to the bar and began talking to the bartender. Every so often, he would glance at their table and smirk. After a minute, he walked over to the microphone and began fiddling with switches. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight," he said to the crowd. "Congratulations go out to Belle on her upcoming nuptials. This one's for you, Belle. I was asked to sing 'You've Lost That Loving Feeling,' but that somehow doesn't seem appropriate. Instead, I chose this one." He hit a button and the opening notes of 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars began.

The bartender had a great voice and elicited cheers from the crowd as he began getting into the song, even pulling Belle up to dance with him. The women clapped heartily when he finished and he took a bow before gong back to his duties behind the bar. Belle came back to the table a bit breathless but grinning ear to ear. "That was great! I guess that's number one."

"You know," Ruby began slyly, "since they have the karaoke machine out, I say we give it a spin."

"Oh, no!" Emma said. "Count me out."

"What's the matter, Miss Swan? Afraid?" Regina taunted. Ruby's eyes twinkled, "Come on, Emma. I dare you," she said pointedly. Emma sighed. "Fine, but how's the scoring going to work?"

"We'll pick a song for the others to sing and the biggest crowd response gets the point," Ruby offered.

"Sounds good to me,"Regina agreed. "Why don't you go first?" She pointed to Ruby. "I'll pick your song." Regina sauntered up to the bartender to put in her request.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Regina's retreating back. "I'd love to see her try to one up me," she muttered. Regina glanced back at the table as she talked to the bartender, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. She patted the bar smugly as the bartender turned to the karaoke machine to enter the request. Regina accepted the cordless mic from him and strolled back to the table. "Hope you can sell it," Regina smirked at Ruby, handing her the microphone.

Ruby calmly stood up and wove through the tables to the small platform next to the dance floor. She raised her chin to the bartender who began the song. As the opening to 'Like a Virgin' began, Ruby snorted. Regina raised her glass to her in mock salute. As the lyrics poured from Ruby's mouth, she started wiggling her hips and dancing to the music earning her some wolf whistles and cat calls. Emma shook her head, smiling at her brazenness. She glanced sideways at Belle and Mary-Margaret, both of whom were matching her expression. Regina's smirk faded from her face as Ruby's performance continued and the crowd became more enthusiastic. When she finished, the bar applauded appreciatively. Ruby twirled the microphone in her hand and walked back to the table.

"Think you can top that?" She said playfully to Mary-Margaret, handing her the mic. Mary-Margaret blushed profusely, waving her hands in front of her in protest. The women all egged her on to go up, and she finally acquiesced. "Okay, but be gentle." Ruby grinned and made her way to the waiting bartender. As she shyly, but sweetly, sang Patsy Cline's 'Walkin' After Midnight', Belle got up to ask Marco, who was sitting with Archie at the bar, to dance. Emma captured a very sweet moment between the two of them on her phone as the older gentleman said something funny and Belle tipped her head backwards in laughter.

Mary-Margaret and Belle returned to the table after some polite applause. Mary-Margaret was blushing and Belle was still chuckling. "I think that was the best on the list," Belle said as Ruby crossed off number six.

They let Ariel off the hook, since she didn't know any songs from the 'land without magic', so the microphone was passed to Regina. With her eyebrows raised, Regina took the mic from Mary-Margaret, who was tasked with choosing her song. As Blondie's 'One Way or Another' came one, Ruby gave Mary-Margaret a shocked look. "Why'd you pick that? Doesn't that hit a little close to home?"

Mary-Margaret shrugged. "If you can't laugh at yourself a little..." she trailed off, and turned her attention back to Regina. "Plus," she whispered conspiratorially, "this song is so over done that she won't win over the audience and you guys will get the point."

"Wow. That's actually kinda devious," Ruby said admiringly. As Regina sang, Mary-Margaret's prophecy came true. Regina was actually a good singer and put on a great performance, but the crowd quickly lost interest or thought the song in poor taste. Emma noted several pairs of raised eyebrows around the room.

Her gaze paused as she glanced at the end of the bar. Hook's eyes were locked onto her. When she met them, he didn't look embarrassed or turn away, but kept eye contact. He raised his glass to her and drank, causing her to break up the staring contest. When she looked at the women at the table, their attention was focused on Regina; all except Belle, who was smiling at Emma. "What?" Emma challenged.

"I was thinking that you'll have to pick my song and I'll have to pick yours, since everyone else has gone," she said. Emma looked at her skeptically, not quite sure if the brunette was being 100% honest. Her 'superpower' wasn't going off, so she let it go.

"Fine, but I think you need to tackle some more of your list, first."

"OK," Belle said, a little too brightly, before bounding back toward Marco and Archie. Emma looked on with curiosity as Archie pulled out his wallet, laid something on a bar napkin, and handed it to Belle. She returned and handed the napkin to Emma. On it was Archie's business card. "Get a guy's phone number on a napkin," Belle quoted. "Number four, check." She made a check sign in the air with her finger.

Emma laughed. "Well, I guess that counts," she chuckled, admiring Belle's loophole. Moments later, a surly looking Regina returned to the table, after a few polite claps punctuated the end of her song.

"Well, who's next?" She asked waving the microphone at Belle and Emma. "I'll go," Belle volunteered. "But remember, Emma, I'm about to be a married woman, so try to keep it respectable," she added with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Wait!" Ruby held her hand up before Belle took her turn. She swiveled around and grabbed the guy nearest to her. "Excuse me, but could you help us for a moment," she asked, batting her eyes.

"Um, alright," the guy said with a lilting accent. "My friend here is about to be married, and there's something she would like to do before that happens," Ruby began. The man's handsome face began to look wary and he took a slight step back. Rushing on, Ruby asked, "Would you give her a piggy back ride up to the stage so she can sing?" Ruby clasped her hands in front of her in a begging stance.

The man's eyes looked Belle over and his face softened. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" He glances at the women looking at him, briefly pausing on Regina's face, before turning his attention back to Belle. He began to turn around and bend down before Belle stops him. "Before we go, can I ask: do you have any tattoos?" She looks embarrassed at the question, but the man smiles, unbuttons the cuff of his shirt, and rolls up the sleeve revealing a lion. "That's three and nine," Belle informs the table. "Will you cross them off for me, Regina?"

She looks at the mayor who has gone pale. Regina, flustered, stammers, "Oh, um, sure." Belle hopped up on the man's back and rode up to the stage, giggling the whole way. Ruby snaps a photo with her phone and chuckles. Emma looked sideways at Regina before approaching the bartender to put in a song for Belle. "'Chapel of Love,'" she tells him.

"Having fun, love?" A husky voice whispers next to ear, tickling the hair on her neck and raising goose flesh on her arms. Emma jumped at the proximity and turned to face Hook. "Everyone else is serenading the place. Are we going to have the pleasure of your voice, as well?"Emma couldn't help but notice how his eyes darted briefly to her lips at the word 'pleasure.'

"It's a bet we have going," Emma said in way of an explanation. She offered no other information.

"I look forward to it," he grinned crookedly and turned to go back to his seat.

"Hook-" Emma's voice made him pause and look over his shoulder at her. She stammered, losing her train of thought. She shook her head to clear it. "Um, Belle needs a guy to buy her a shot. If, uh, if you would do her the honor..."

He looked at her as if he knew that wasn't her initial thought. "I'd be honored," he said finally, nodding briefly at her before returning to his seat. Emma exhaled sharply, then made her way back to the table.

Belle was still onstage, clearly enjoying the song Emma had picked. Because most of the bar's patrons knew of her coming nuptials, they clapped appreciatively when she finished. Belle was openly blushing when she got back to the table. She beamed as she passed the mic to Emma. "You're up."

A wave of panic washed over Emma as she realized her fate. She had never done karaoke before; only her shower knew of her talents. She was delivered a momentary reprieve when Hook placed a shot of brown liquor in front of Belle. "For the bride-to-be," he said sincerely, which brought a look of surprise to her face. Everyone knew there was no love lost between Hook and her fiancee. Especially given the fact that Hook had shot her, well...

Belle glanced at the table, who nodded encouragingly. She picked up the glass and said, "Bottom's up," before downing it. She made a face and sputtered a few times. "Blech! Well, I guess that's number seven." She shook her head fervently before turning to Emma. "OK. No more stalling, Swan," she warned, wagging her finger. She bounded over to the bartender to put in Emma's song.

Emma groaned, then caught Hook's eye. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, making no move to return to his seat. Emma swallowed and turned to go to the stage. She clutched the microphone in both hands to hide the shaking and stared at the little monitor in front of her. She gulped and looked up at Belle when the title said 'Baby Now That I Found You' in the style of Alison Krauss. The brunette winked at her, then looked over at Hook, who was still hovering near their table. Emma followed her eyes and found Hook's piercing gaze.

The music began and Emma's eyes kept drifting from the monitor to Hook's, whose gaze never wavered. She was glad she knew the song, but she still got stuck on some of the higher notes. By the third chorus, she forgot the monitor and the audience as she found herself unable to break eye contact with Hook. She was a little surprised to see all traces of his patented smirk gone. Instead, his eyes seemed to search hers, as if asking a silent question.

The song finished and the audience was polite with their applause, though not enthusiastic. She walked over to her table, noting that the women seemed to be slightly taken aback. "I guess Ruby gets this one," she said to break the tension.

"Emma, that was..." Mary-Margaret's statement drifted off. Emma blushed and ducked her head. "Well, if you aren't going to state the obvious, I will," Regina broke the silence. "Just go get it over with already." She waved a dismissive hand in the air.

Emma glanced to where Hook had been standing, but found the spot empty. She glanced furtively around and finally spotted his retreating back exiting the front door. Without a word to her companions, she flew off the stool and followed him outside. When she reached the brisk night air, she turned her head back and forth looking for him. She spotted him rounding the corner into the alley and ran to catch up. When she peered into the alley, she found him leaning with his back against the wall examining the fingernails on his good hand, foot propped on the wall. He had clearly been waiting for her, which Emma found slightly infuriating.

"You're wrong, you know," he said, not meeting her eyes. That wasn't something she expected him to say. "Wrong about what?" She asked defensively. Slowly, he straightened his posture, pushing off the wall with his foot, and stalked toward her. "Your song," he said huskily. "You said I don't need you."

He stopped inches from her, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached out his hand and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. His touch lingered on her face longer than necessary, but she made no move to back away. Instead, she found her gaze drop from his eyes to his mouth. His lips were slightly parted and she heard herself inhale sharply. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but he made no move toward her.

"You know, I didn't pick the song," Emma explained pathetically.

"Maybe so," Hook's smile grew as he continued. "But you sang very convincingly." They stared at each other another moment, the truth of his words swirling Emma's mind. She reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek. Slowly, deliberately, she closed the distance between them. Their first kiss had been desperate, each hungry for the other, passion washing over them like a tsunami. This one was equally passionate, but the urgency was lessened, both understanding there was no need to rush. Hook cradled her head with his good hand, his fingers tangling in her hair. His hook was at the small of her back, holding her body to his. She wrapped her free arm around his torso, placing her hand on his shoulder blade and returned the embrace. She smiled against his mouth as she felt a telling pressure from their connected pelvises.

He pulled back and grinned wickedly. "You do have quite the effect on me, Swan."

She kissed him briefly, then reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I would love to explore just how, um, big an effect I actually have on you, I do have a party to get back to."

Before releasing his hold on her, he claimed her mouth again, briefly but hungrily. "As you wish," he whispered against her lips and slowly dropped his arms, his hand tracing her jaw as it fell slowly. She reached up and grabbed hold of it, entwining her fingers with his. She turned and pulled him in tow back to the bar.

When they entered the bar, several eyes turned toward them, but neither paid any attention. They made their way back to the bachelorette party and Emma was surprised to see that a male form had taken her vacated seat next to Regina. The mayor was deep in conversation with the man that had given Belle a piggy back ride and didn't notice the savior or the pirate returning. Luckily, none of the ladies questioned the sailor joined them, nor the looks exchanged between the two, though Mary-Margaret's raised eyebrows clearly inferred she would be asking about it later.

"Hook," Ruby broke through the trance to capture his attention. He turned to her with a rapt expression. "I wonder if you could do us a favor? Belle has a list of tasks to complete and she's almost done, however, she still needs to have a man show her his bellybutton." Belle's head tipped back in laughter while Emma blushed profusely.

Hook glanced at the blonde with a cheeky grin. "Well, since it's for the bride," he acquiesced. He let go of Emma's hand and used it to lift the hem of his shirt, revealing a well muscled torso that made Emma blush even deeper.

"Do me a favor, Hook," Belle said, "don't tell Rumple you did that." Her eyes were dancing with laughter, but everyone knew there was a ring of truth to what she said.

"No worries, love," he agreed. "I'm rather fond of my remaining hand." He dropped his shirt and reached for Emma's waiting hand.

Emma looked around at her group of friends and sighed contentedly. Her life held few relationships, and even fewer that had been happy. She reflected back on the struggles and adventures of the last year and realized that the people around her were worth reliving them all over. Her eyes landed on Hook, who had been staring intently at her. She smiled and uncharacteristically leaned over to kiss him, ignoring the table full of women. They broke apart, grinning at each other. Emma's thoughts drifted to later in the evening, after the girls went their separate ways for the evening. She wondered if Hook would be willing to privately continue their earlier, ahem, 'effect'. His crooked grin suggested that he would.

Ariel's voice broke the spell. "Belle, you still have to get a picture from inside the men's bathroom!" The seriousness of her tone was enough to send the table into fits of giggles.

Emma watched as Belle headed toward the men's room with her camera phone, Ruby in tow to act as a lookout. She sighed contentedly again and leaned into hook, his arm moving to circle her shoulders, though their hands were still entwined. She felt truly happy for the first night in many months and smiled at the thought of any new threat to her happiness. Bring it on, she thought, knowing the strength of the bond she shared with these people would overcome anything.

* * *

**So that's it… What'd you think? I felt it might've been a little choppy, but like I said, life...**

**Excelsior. **


End file.
